Merchants that operate network-accessible marketplaces may maintain electronic catalogs that include thousands of items (or more) offered for sale. These electronic catalogs often include item detail pages accessible through one or more networks (e.g., web pages accessible over the Internet). These item detail pages often include descriptive information (e.g., text descriptions, pictures or video) in order to assist a buyer in determining whether an item is worth purchasing. In many cases, this descriptive information may be based on information from manufacturers or suppliers of the items offered for sale. In some cases, different manufacturers and suppliers may provide the descriptive information according to different structured formats. The merchant may synthesize this information into lists of features that are useful for categorizing and/or searching for items. As feature sets may vary widely among different product types, identifying these features is not in insignificant undertaking in some cases, particularly for large electronic catalogs with many different items.
While the system and method for identifying feature phrases in item description information is described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the system and method for identifying feature phrases in item description information is not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the system and method for identifying feature phrases in item description information to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the system and method for identifying feature phrases in item description information as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.